Homogenization involves disaggregating or emulsifying the components of a sample using a high-shear process with significant micron-level particle-size reduction of the sample components. Homogenization is commonly used for a number of laboratory applications such as creating emulsions, reducing agglomerate particles to increase reaction area, cell destruction for capture of DNA material (proteins, nucleic acids, and related small molecules), DNA and RNA amplification, and similar activities in which the sample material is bodily tissue and/or fluid, or another substance. Conventional high-powered mechanical-shear homogenization devices for such applications are commercially available in various designs to generate for example vigorous reciprocating, circular, or “swashing” (sinusoidal) oscillating motions and resulting forces. The samples are held in sample tubes that are mounted to tube holders that are mounted to the homogenization device such that the vigorous oscillating forces are transmitted through the tube holders and the tubes to the contained samples.
These homogenization devices have proven generally beneficial in accomplishing the desired homogenization of the sample materials. But in use they have their disadvantages. For example, the linear reciprocating motion tends to produce less of a grinding shear action on the samples and instead merely causes the samples to linearly traverse the lengths of the tubes (with little disaggregation) and smash against the ends of the tubes (with the impacts causing disaggregation). In addition, these impacts tend to create a lot of heat in the tubes, which can degrade the samples to be processed.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements in reciprocating mechanisms of homogenization devices to provide better homogenization of the sample materials. It is to the provision of solutions to this and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.